


I Love the Way You Love

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bugs & Insects, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: based on the prompt:maybe a cute little thing in which dean is very much in love with cas, and cas is a nerd about insects, not just bees, so dean sends him facts or links about insects all the time (likethis one), and dean realises that at some point he became also very interested about insects because it is something he shares with cas. They’re cute and in love or something.This time, Cas loves bugs. Dean loves Cas, so Dean also loves bugs.





	I Love the Way You Love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on April 16, 2018 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/172962060828/anonymous-prompted-for-the-sunset-prompt-maybe).

They’re at Cas’s place today, stuffed together into his tiny sofa while Dean wiggles around for more butt room.

“Scootch over,” he says, careful to not spill the popcorn. Cas does as asked, but there’s not much more room to move on his tiny ass sofa, so squished together they’ll be. Like every movie night.

Cas is laser-focused onto the TV as he goes through Netflix, and Dean sees the moment he finds an episode from _Life in the Undergrowth_. His eyes light up, his mind already melding into one with Sir Attenborough, and glances over at Dean for approval. Dean knows that look.

“Uh huh,” Dean replies. “Lights on or off?”

Lights off, of course. Dean tries not to be too obnoxious in his popcorn chewing, and anyway, he’s sure nothing can break Cas’s concentration now. His own eyes are glued onto the fascinating life of these little critters. Man, who knew insect life could be so complex?

After 45 minutes, Dean feels like he’s learned more from the one episode than he has in his entire life. He stretches in his seat while Cas gets the light, and he almost looks sheepish when Dean turns to tell him something. He forgets his words, and instead asks, “What?”

“Was that alright?” Cas asks, almost hesitantly. “It was supposed to be movie night, and…”

“Dude.” Dean laughs, and Cas relaxes. “It’s cool. I thought it was interesting.”

Cas smiles, still not sure if Dean’s lying for the sake of making him feel better. Dean rolls his eyes. “Seriously,” he continues. “D’you see me complaining here?”

Just to show him just how invested he is in this, and because he did genuinely enjoy it, Dean checks his watch, and says, “Wanna hit the next episode?”

Cas’s smile this time brightens the entire room.

* * *

Before insects, it was bio-luminescence in animals, and before that was animals who live in extreme conditions, among countless of other obsessions Cas has had over the years. Dean doesn’t always get the endless fascination behind it, probably not as fully as Cas anyway, but showing a little interest in what his best friend is currently obsessed with never hurt anybody.

He finds himself wandering over on youtube to find his own resources to devour on inbetween the work reports he’s gotta write, and he ends up watching insect-related videos until three in the morning, sucked into interesting facts about different types of insects he didn’t even know existed until now. He grabs a shoddy phone photo of a velvet worm on his computer screen, since that guy’s got its little feet around Dean’s heart since the movie night, and sends it to Cas with the caption “ _Look at this guy!_ ” before he clocks out for the night. It’s not exactly an insect, but close enough.

The next morning, Dean finds a series of heart-eyes emoticons as a response. Fucking nerd.

“…and did you know that they can, like, squirt slimes to catch prey?” Dean laughs at Sam’s face at that, and takes a sip of coffee. “I really wanna try touching one. I heard they’re super soft.”

Sam gives him a weird look, and barely hides his smile. “Since when are you so into insects?”

Dean shrugs. “Cas got me into it.”

“Ah,” Sam says, as if that explains everything. “Of course.”

“Yup,” Dean replies, and that’s that. “What ‘bout you? How’re things with Eileen?”

Later that night, Dean sees a spider weaving a web in the corner of his apartment, and usually he’d just squish them, but sue him, he’s grown a soft spot for them all, so he lets it climb onto a piece of paper and frees it outside.

Although spiders aren’t insects. Whatever.

Writing reports is dull, and soon he finds himself wandering to the  _National Geographic_  website. He loses himself in the chains and chains of news articles on various types of insects.

Cas is always into… different stuff, unexpected stuff compared to other people, but Dean’s gotta admit, he’s hooked. Apparently ants bury their dead, and hey, who knew? Definitely not him.

And Cas apparently didn’t either, because when he shares that little tidbit with him, Cas replies in his text with a lot of surprised mouth-open-into-O emoticons, along with “ _I never knew that!_ ”.

Dean gets a little swell in his chest. He may be hooked on insects, but even more rewarding is Cas’s reaction to seeing something he loves.

Cas sends him his own share of articles on insects throughout the month. Sometimes it’s about insects he’s never heard of, sometimes it’s cool facts about really commonly known insects (who knew there are scorpions that can breathe underwater?), and Dean drinks up everything Cas is willing to share with him. He tries to match his pace, sending him youtube links and articles of his own pulled from various websites, and every time, Cas responds with a series of emoticons that keep this going.

One night, Dean sends “ _Think you’ll def like this one_ ” with another article–about ants that let themselves be healed unless they’re actually dying–as a response to Cas’s recently sent article. He gives Cas some time to read over it, and works on his report while definitely not waiting for the buzz of his phone for a reply.

He also definitely doesn’t lunge for his phone when it does, eventually, buzzes.

No emoticons this time. Instead, all he sees is, “ _Thank you, Dean_ ”. Weird. Maybe he didn’t find it as interesting? Well, a hit-and-a-miss was bound to happen sooner or later.

Dean shoots out a thumbs-up emoticon as a response. He looks back at his reports, and bites back a sigh. Better finish this before next week.

It’s movie night, after all.

* * *

“I was attacked by a moth last night,” Dean announces as he enters Cas’s apartment. Cas looks up with a confused frown. “Seriously.”

Cas smiles, and continues making popcorn over the stove because he’s a dork who doesn’t own a microwave. He’s still in his own work clothes, his white button-up rolled up to his forearms. “Do share.”

“I had my windows open, right, and before I’m going to bed something swoops in. Turns out to be the biggest moth I’ve ever seen.”

“And?”

“Turned off all the lights, grabbed a flashlight and tried to lure it outside.”

Cas laughs, the sound going straight to warm Dean’s heart. “Did you succeed?”

“Dude, I didn’t get to sleep until two o’clock.” Dean doesn’t mention how freaked out he got every time he tried to gently grab it and it kept fluttering away. He didn’t want to hurt the little guy, that’s all. “I wish I could’ve grabbed a picture for you, but I didn’t wanna freak it out with the flash. I think it might’ve been a sphinx moth?”

Cas has so much fondness in the way he looks at him, Dean’s stomach actually  _leaps_ , like this is one of those cheesy romance novels. Dean clears his throat, and grabs the popcorn out of Cas’s hands to munch on it extra obnoxiously. Cas rolls his eyes, and makes Dean wait while he changes out of his clothes.

Dean’s sure Cas won’t argue against him wanting to watch the next episode of  _Life in the Undergrowth_ , so he’s got it all set up and put on pause while he waits for Cas on the sofa. Cas is taking a while, so Dean turns around to call for him, only to find him just standing there, staring at him and his paused screen.

Dean eats some popcorn. “What?”

Cas takes in a breath, and lets it out as a small exhale. “You make me feel…” He pauses, as if searching for the right words. “Very loved.”

Oh. “Well,” Dean shrugs. “You are.”

A startled smile settles on Cas’s face, and Dean mirrors it.

“Get the lights, and get over here.”

Cas obliges, and he settles against him, nice and warm and cozy as they squish into his tiny ass sofa together. The light of the screen illuminates the cuts of his face, and Cas slowly leans his head against Dean’s shoulder. His hair tickles his neck.

“Is this alright?” Cas’s voice rumbles.

Dean grinds his head down against Cas’s as a response. Cas laughs at the almost-nuzzle, and it’s answer enough.

They watch the rest of the documentary like that, and maybe even holds hands by the end of it, Cas’s stove-made popcorn long forgotten. Dean sighs in contentment.

He can’t wait to share every one of Cas’s obsessions with him together from here on, too.


End file.
